


The Magical Code: Morning Musume

by Reinya



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: Alien Character(s), Immortality, Immortals, Magical Girls, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, New Planets, Other, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinya/pseuds/Reinya
Summary: When a sudden energy-like explosion shakes the Earth, creatures and human-like people attack to claim the energy from the Earth’s core, where the source of the explosion came from. After harvesting the energy and trying to protect the Earth from another attack, the idea of the Magical Code was born, protectors of the Earth, and the people that will someday make peace with the Gotorians, human-like creatures that vowed to one day take back what’s rightfully theirs.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to update that summary one day. Even I’m not a fan of how I wrote it.  
> Feedback is always appreciated!

Okamura Homare was excited. She was finally going to join the Magical Code, a big dream of hers since she was seven. She wanted to fly, to wear that comfortable armor, to fight with a magical weapon. Each day and night, she would watch videos of people from the Code soar the skies, while fighting some creatures that came from somewhere. All that bright energy, exploding into smaller sparks, looked wonderful. She always wondered how using that energy didn’t burn them, since it did come from the Earth’s core. Homare researched, and researched, finding out what type of magics there were, and even took some quizzes to see what magic would fit her. She recently got fire and nature, but she felt like it didn’t fit her.

When she got to the Code’s HQ, she took a deep breath and walked in. On her left, there was glass showing a...soccer field? It was probably a testing area to test out powers, or maybe it’s an a battlefield to battle your group mates. The HQ was big and spacious, with a whole lot of glass everywhere. Homare was a little worried about the glass breaking if something crashed into it, but she would be fine. The magical barriers were strong, even if a nuke crashed onto it. A woman at the front desk noticed Homare, and tapped on her desk. “Hello. May I help you?” the woman asked.

Homare was snapped out of her little daze and hurriedly walked up to the desk. “I would like to sign up for the Magical Code.” Homare said quietly, her heart pounding.

“Ah, yes! Just a second, sweetheart. I need to go get a few things. You can sit down and watch...” the woman peered over her desk, making bratty noises as she was pushing her stomach onto the edge of the desk. “...that battle over there. Or you can just sit.” Homare noticed the seats and took off. There was a group fighting. She saw the glow on someone’s waist, the place of the Code’s circular pendant. It was the size of a glasses case. There was a emerald green symbol, a rhombus with wings.

Homare gasped. She recognized the symbol. Sato Masaki’s symbol. Sato Masaki of the famous Code group Morning Musume. Sato dodged a water attack, then shot back with a huge lightning bolt. She was training with a AI, it seems. Homare heard loud footsteps and walked back to the desk. She read the woman’s name tag, that just said “Miko.” 

“I have your paperwork, the pendant, and the needles.” Miko placed the things down on a small desk and handed Homare a pen. “Needles?” Homare said a little too loud. Miko nodded and smiled. “Don’t worry. I’m only drawing a little blood so we can activate your pendant. Without the blood, you can’t activate the pendant, you can’t use magic, and you can’t save yourself.” 

Homare nodded slowly while writing. The paperwork was just questions, like birthdate, what magic and weapon you want to use, what group you want to be placed in, just basic questions. After a few minutes she finished, and she stood up from her seat. Miko heard the noise and took the papers. She looked them over, nodding and chuckling a bit. “Alright. This sounds good. Now, are you sure you want to become a enchanted book handler? Once the provided book is destroyed, you need to make a new one or use your secondary weapon. Also, daisy is a nice name for a yellow.” Homare nodded, and Miko turned her back to set up the needles. “Homare-san, was it? Yep. Are you ready for the blood drawing?” Miko was fidgeting with some buttons and a trapezoid device.

Homare gulped, but she walked over to sit and get it over with. She then felt Miko tying a long, thick rubber band to her left arm. “Take a deep breath.” Miko instructed. Homare obeyed. She then felt a prick at her arm and quickly closed closed her eyes. “Done! You did very well! It wasn’t so bad, right?” Miko tightened the cap on the vial. “Alright, Homare-san, come over here. This is the best part.” Homare sat up and ran to Miko’s desk. There was a gray, dull circular pendant, waiting for her. 

Miko took a syringe and unscrewed the vial. Miko pulled the plunger of the syringe and then pushed to let the blood fall in the pendant. Miko gestured Homare to stand back.

The pendant was glowing brightly. There were swirls everywhere, mostly surrounding Homare. Sparks of rainbow popped from the pendant. Homare then found herself levitating a bit. “Get ready!! Your first transformation is happening!!” Miko screamed at Homare, but to the heavenly sounds of energy were filling up the room, to Homare’s ears. 

The sparks and swirls disappeared. Homare slowly floated down and was wide eyed. Her outfit was consisting of a brown cloak with a daisy-colored rim on the hood and the cape. Shorts, with glowing gems and armor. The boots felt like socks, but were heavy when Homare tried to walk. Her dress shirt was covered in armor, but felt lightweight. She then looked the left side of her waist where her pendant sat. Her symbol was basic since she was a newbie, but it was a little heart with fifteen dots surrounding it, with tiny wings. Homare gasped and chuckled.

“That was beautiful!” Miko clapped. Homare smiled and bowed. “Oh, I need a location for the house right?” Homare asked. There was a loud thud coming from the battlefield. The door opened and Masaki stepped out. “Masaki-san! Since you’re here, would you like to take your new member to the house?” Miko asked while placing a hand on Homare’s shoulder. Masaki cocked her head to the side and then smiled. “I would be glad to.”

Homare’s heart would not stop pounding.


	2. Welcome

The road to the house was pretty far from the city. Masaki and Homare walked slowly on the sidewalk. 

“Can’t we fly to the house? That’ll be faster, right?” Homare asked, breaking the long silence between them. Masaki stopped in her tracks and looked to the sky. “You don’t know how to fly yet right?” Masaki looked back down on Homare and sighed. “No...maybe you could teach me?” Homare asked. Masaki nodded and chuckled a bit. She then pointed to a nearby grassy field right by a park with tons of people. “That field over there is perfect. There’s plenty of space for your first flight.” Masaki started to run down the hill. “Race you there!”

Homare was taken aback by the sudden challenge, and was frozen to the tree for a second. Masaki already was challenging the newbie to a race. Poor Homare was struggling to run with her heavy boots, and tripped on the hill along the way. She went rolling, rolling, rolling down the hill. When she stopped, she was covered in grass and dirt. Homare stood up slowly and dusted herself off. She shook her boots and ran off to go after Masaki.

The grassy field was empty, but it was surrounded with trees and people. Homare said a few “excuse me’s” along the way, and finally met up with Masaki. “Masaki-san! I’m here!” Homare put her hands up to catch her breath. “These boots are heavy! How will I be able to fly with them?” 

“Ooh, I was wondering why you came so slowly. Don’t worry. The more you wear them, the more they’ll start feeling like slippers. Right now, to you, they’ll feel heavy. You’ll still be able to fly with them. They’re heavy like that at first, so newbies don’t get carried away by the wind later on. You don’t know how many times Ayum-“ Masaki started laughing, covering her mouth. “Ok, ok. I know that won’t happen to you now. So, let’s teach you how to fly! Grab my hands.” Masaki held out her hands. Homare grabbed both hands and waited for something to happen. Maybe something will just come up from under her? “Stand on your toes, and feel the wind.”

There was no wind, but Homare was losing her balance. She held on tightly to Masaki’s hands. “Now, focus on moving your magic to your toes. Don’t do a lot of it, or you’ll become a rocket.” Masaki said slowly. Homare closed her eyes, and felt a warm feeling from her shoulders to her toes. “Do you feel something? Anything?” Masaki asked. Homare nodded.

“Jump!!”

There was the wind. The sound was filling up her ears, and Homare opened her eyes. Her grip on Masaki’s hands loosened, but she was still holding them. “You did it! We should be falling slowly now. The park is so small now, isn’t it?” said Masaki, pointing at the sidewalks and the fields. “When we go down, do that again, but this time, do a little more magic. Rocket yourself home. I’ll make a little lightning beam to the house. I’m going to let you go now! See you there!” Masaki let go of Homare’s hands, and fell quickly. There was a “zip”, and Masaki was gone. Homare fell slowly to the ground, landing on that same grassy field. 

Homare caught her breath. “That felt amazing..” she said to herself. She felt that warm feeling again, but this time it filled her body. She put one knee in front and the other behind, and jumped. She heard a boom and was sent flying. She was going fast and spinning.

She eventually landed in a few trees by the Musume house, and quickly collected herself. She walked up to the door. Homare didn’t even have the chanc to knock when Masaki instantly opened the door. “You’re here! How was the trip?” she asked. Homare gave two thumbs up and walked in.

The house was more like a mansion, probably enough to fit one apartment building. This was definitely enough for a fifteen member group. The house-mansion-building was pretty spacious. By the door, there was a rubber shoe rack decorated with flowers. On her left, there was the dining room. It looked small compared to the kitchen which was decent. It felt like a regular house, but the number of rooms mostly took up the majority of it. “Pretty, huh? Come one, everyone’s outside. It’s a nice day to train!” Masaki took Homare’s hand and ran to the back door. She opened it and walked over to take a seat by the battlefield. Erina turned to see Masaki and Homare.

“Maachan! You’re back! Is this the newbie?” Erina walked over to the bench where Homare and Masaki was sitting at. “Hello. I’m Ikuta Erina. Ayumi and Sakura are here right now, you won’t meet the others for a little while.” Erina bowed, then turned her attention back to Masaki. “Has she met anyone else along the way here? She should be introduced to her gen-mates.”

“She should meet the others as well! Lower the barrier.” Masaki tapped on the blue, clear barrier. “If I lowered the barrier now, Sakura’s petals are going to blow everywhere.” Erina explained. “That’s not a big problem. They evaporate in a few days.”

“Fine.” Erina pressed a few buttons by a panel at the back door, and the barrier lowered. Sakura and Ayumi were stretching, waiting for a battle. Sakura and Ayumi noticed the sound of the barrier closing. “Is she back?” Ayumi whispered to Sakura, and stood up. “That means the newbie is here! I can’t wait to meet her!” Sakura sighed happily.

The sounds of the barrier closing stopped, and Homare’s eyes met Ayumi’s and Sakura’s. There was a long silence before Ayumi gasped. 

“Hello! Are you the newbie?” Ayumi asked Homare. “Oh, yes! It’s nice to meet you, I’m Okamura Homare!” Homare bowed.  
“I’m Ishida Ayumi, and that’s Oda Sakura. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Ayumi bowed and smiled.

“Welcome to the Magical Code’s Morning Musume!”


End file.
